Fairy Tale High School
by Zadel
Summary: Fairy Tale High is a place where all the Fairy Tale Guild members have been placed in High School. The girls are planning something, the boys are fighting, and it's all around good fun! Includes Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to my new fanfiction Fairy Tale High! I have been inspired to start a fanfiction about the Fairy Tale characters in a normal High School setting. Warning, I am only in middle school so I don't really know what High School is actually like... I don't even go to a traditional middle school, all of my classes are across the hall from each other. Anyway I hope you like this new Fanfiction and please leave a review on what you think and whether or not I should continue this story. Thanks and Chow!**

* * *

**Fairy Tale High**

* * *

**First Hour**

* * *

_It was a normal day at Fairy Tale High. Natsu was arguing with Gray about nonsense, Jellal was sitting off to the side wondering if he should break them up, and Loke and Gajeel sat next to Jellal knowing that even if they tried to separate the two they wouldn't be able to. Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia sat over in a separate corner chatting while waiting for class to start._

"Now students, please take your seats." Mirajane Strauss, or Ms. Strauss, said as she walked into the classroom. Soon all the students were in their seats ready for First Hour. "Now, all we really have to do this morning is watch the school news and then you're free till your next class." Ms. Strauss stated as she turned on the large box T.V. that sat behind her desk.

Most of the students sat attentive and watched the school news, while the rest sat around and chatted. Unless you were Natsu Dragneel or Gray Fullbuster that is. If you were one of those two, you would sit there glaring at the other and acting like you were going to rip each others head off.

As the class went on, the students who had been paying attention slowly lost interest and joined the other chatting students. Natsu and Gray no longer sat across the room from each other but were now face to face arguing while Jellal, Gajeel, and Loke sat and watched them. Soon after the T.V. was turned off and Ms. Strauss calmly said "You now have to rest of the hour to yourselves."

Some noticed what she said and began to leave to their next class, others had completely ignored her and continued on with their conversations. Then of course there were the two who had to get picked up forcefully and dragged out of the room while they continued to argue. 'When will my students ever learn?' Mirajane thought, as she removed the T.V. preparing for her next class.

* * *

**Second Hour**

* * *

_Sadly, at this point most of the friends parted ways. Erza, Loke, and Jellal all went to English. Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy went to Science, and Natsu, Gray, and Juvia went to P.E._

**In English**

Erza sat in the middle of the front row of the class while Jellal and Loke hung in the back corner.

"Now class," Freed Justine or Mr. Justine, said as he brought a piece of chalk to the board. He began his lesson with the entire class paying attention, not to his surprise. His first class of the day always seemed to pay attention and were all good students. The one thing that was off which he never noticed was that Erza was staring blankly at the board. She would normally pay attention in class but something seemed to be bothering her.

As she stared at the board she felt a vibration from her pocket. She took out her phone, hoping that Mr. Justine wouldn't notice, and checked the text message.

_'Wat r u thinking about? Ur just sitting there. Normally u would have corrected the teacher at least 3 times by now'_ read the text that had been sent from a blue haired friend in the back.

_'Y do u want 2 no'_ the smiling girl replied.

_'Well I couldn't let the smartest girl in the room look sad"_ Jellal responded, as he wrote down a spare set of notes.

_'Well im not sad for ur information, I am just thinking'_ stated Erza, who had completely forgotten to write down what the teacher had been saying.

_'What r u thinking about?' Replied the mischievous boy._

_'Thoughts.'_

_'And those thoughts are?'_

_'Personal thoughts.'_

_'Ur impossible'_ Jellal said as he threw his phone in his pocket and began paying attention to the lesson once more.

**In Science**

_Though Lucy and Levy loved the subject, they were too far off in another world. Luckily it was okay in this class because the teacher had no idea what she was doing._

"So, you take this... what is this? A glass thingy mabober? Yeah let's just call it that." Cana Alberona muttered as she tried to figure out what to do while her vision was still blurred from the 6 beers she had drunk before class. On her desk it said "Ms. Alberona" but everyone just called her Cana because they all saw her as more of a friend than a teacher. "So anyway, you take this blue stuff and you dump it in here, then you take this red stuff and you-"

"Cana wai-"

POOF. A small explosion happened at the front of the class. Everyone began to laugh besides Cana and the two who seemed to be in their own worlds.

"Woops... never mind... don't do that. Just... do what you guys normally do during this class," Cana said as she fell into her chair.

Levy turned to Lucy, "Do you think they have already figured it out?"

"I don't think they could have if they tried, they're to dense," the blond replied.

They both erupted with laughter. "Yeah I guess you're right," the bluenett stuttered through laughs.

|**In P.E.**|

_Juvia too seemed to be in a world of her own. Normally at P.E. she would wait till her name was called on roll by Elfman Strauss or Mr. Strauss, then sneak off behind the bleachers and secretly watch Gray, but today, she participated half-heartedly as she found herself in a whole different world._

"Look out!" Gray called, noticing the flying dodge ball hurtling at the dazed girl. He launched himself and flew into her, knocking her to the side with them both landing on the ground unharmed. "You gotta pay more attention." Gray said as he stood up and offered a hand to help her up. "You alright?" He asked as she stared in wonder at his hand.

"Oh! Um, y-yes J-Juvia is alright." Juvia said taking his hand as he pulled her up. As soon as she was on her feet a ball came rushing at Gray, who barely dodged it.

"Take that Ice-Princess!" Natsu yelled from across the court.

"Bring it on Ash-Brain!" Gray called back, and was soon involved in the game once more.

_'Maybe I should participate more often,'_ thought the young girl.

* * *

**Last Hour**

* * *

_The students, at this point, were in the same classrooms as they had been at the beginning of the day, with the same classmates and the same seats. The only difference from the rest of the day was that the girls who had been day dreaming all day were talking again._

"I completely agree but how could we get them there," Lucy asked questioning to her small group of friends who had been talking for a while.

"We could always try kidnapping them?" Levy replied as she held up a book titled _'Kidnapping 101'. _Everyone laughed.

"Maybe as a last resort, but I think we should try a more civilized approach first." Erza said wisely as she looked at her phone.

"Oooh who is Erza texting?" Juvia said giddily as she clapped her hands together, and tilted her head.

"No one. No one at all. Can we please get back to the topic at hand now?" Erza urgently said.

"Oh come on! You can't hide it from us! Who is it?!" Lucy exclaimed thinking about the possibilities.

"I have complete capability to not tell you," She said hoping to get them to drop it.

"Ugh fine. Anyway how will we get them there? It's not like they are just going to appear out of nowhere," Levy said while leaning back in the stiff chair.

"We could always just tell them?" Lucy offered forgetting all the effort they had gone through to keep their identities a secret.

"But then they'll know its us and it loses all the fun from it." Levy said sitting forward a bit.

"That is true..." Erza muttered as she tried to hide her phone.

"What if we told them the way we have been this entire time?" Lucy said while putting a finger to her chin.

"Juvia thinks that might work!" Juvia said with a wide grin on her face.

"Agreed," Erza said as her phone buzzed in her back pocket, earning the red head some odd glances.

"I guess that'll work," Levy said, giving up on trying to make the chair even the slightest bit comfortable.

"Alright, Lucy- you write the notes this time and I'll have Aries deliver them tomorrow. Be sure to have the time and place otherwise I don't think they'll be able to get there," Erza said while stifling back a laugh.

"Hey, you forget the time once and you never are trusted again to get it right. Gimme a break!" Lucy said while falling back in her chair exasperated.

**Alright so what do you guys think? Should I continue with this story? Also this story would not be as well put together as it is without the help of my AWESOME beta-reader PshhAnonymous. She is awesome! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, thanks and Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2 After School

**Hey guys. So I really don't have anything to say this time besides sorry for the shortness of the last stick game... I was with family that I rarely get to see. Other than that enjoy and please leave a review. Remember, PM me for your choice, thank you, and Chow!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail High**

* * *

**After School**

* * *

_Our two groups of friends now were off to the Fiore Arcade, one of the least popular hangouts in town. It had a large assortment of game's to play, from shooter games, too the old timey games. Off to the the side, they had a small area, secluded by glass windows, that they used as a coffee shop. The two groups of friends always went here after school to hang out. Natsu and Gray would play video games for the first little while before they would join the rest of there friends. Loke, Gajeel, and Jellal would go straight to the coffee shop with the girls and chat with them._

* * *

"Take that Ice-Brain! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" a pink haired boy yelled from inside the arcade.

"Oh yeah? Well take this Ash-Head! Ice-make sheild!" the midnight black haired boy shouted from beside him.

They were playing their favorite game, _Wizards VS Monsters. _They always played as the same characters and never won twice in a row. If you were wondering why they called each other "Ice-Princess" or "Flame-brain" at school, this is why.

The others looked at the two only hearing muffles of what they were yelling. Jellal came over with two coffees, one for him, and one for a certain red head.

"Oh! Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Erza thanked him as she pulled out her wallet from her purse that seemed to be bottomless.

"Nothing, I'm buying today," the blue haired boy replied as he sat next to Erza who had blushed when he said this.

"Are you sure? Because I can pay you ba-" she was cut off by his hand over her mouth.

"I already said no," he placed her coffee in front of her then removed his hand from her mouth.

"O-okay... if you're positive," the red head muttered. They had failed to remember that they had people around them.

"Okay, you people know me pretty well, and I know when something is going on," Loke cut through the silence, "So you two... what is with all this lovey dovey crap between you two?" the orange haired boy leaned forward with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean? I'm just paying Erza back for a few weeks ago when she helped me with... you know," Jellal muttered, lowering his head at the memory.

"Then why were you texting her in English?" Loke had a hint in his eye that he had won.

"Wait, how did you know I was texting her? I never let you see my screen!" the boy in question stated angrily knowing for sure that he had covered his screen with his hand.

"You just assured my assumption dude, nice going!" Loke teased as he sat back, "So be honest, what is happening here?" He started to point between the two of them.

The two in question turned bright red and said in unison, "Nothing is going on!"

The rest of the table began to laugh. Who would have thought they would be so defensive?

"I'll get you next time Flame-Brain!" Gray and Natsu had stormed into the coffee shop arguing.

"What ever you say Ice-Princess," they walked over and sat with their friends, breaking the awkward conversation. "Hey guys!" Natsu sat next to Lucy and Gray pulled up a chair to the edge of the table.

"Hey Natsu! What's the total now?" Lucy asked knowing that it was somewhere over about 200 games by now.

"I have 101 wins and Ice-Head has 100," Natsu replied before stealing the rest of Lucy's coffee .

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed crossing her arms and glaring at the pink haired boy.

"What? You want it back?" he held the coffee cup back to her which she responded by pushing it back to him.

"No thanks, but why do you always have to take my coffee! Couldn't you take someone else's like Gajeel's?" the girl said pointing to the rest of the table.

"We've been over this. Your coffee is the only one that I like, you get the people who make it to get just the right mixture," he explained making everyone gawk at his knowledge of coffee as he continued to explain.

"So, your coffee is the only one I can take, otherwise it's just not tasty," he said while leaning back in the booth, sipping her coffee.

"Well why don't you just buy your own?" the mad girl responded.

"Because then it's not special. It's like a gift, but not exactly like a gift. You see?" the coffee thief asked, taking another sip.

"That doesn't really answer my question..." the girl muttered as she buried her face in her arms. Natsu would never admit the real reason why it was always her coffee he stole, he would be way to embarrassed. He would only take her coffee because not only did he love her reactions to him stealing it, but because she always blushed when he talked about how he loved how she made the coffee. He loved her blush, it made her look cute though he had no idea why he liked it so much. The rest of the group sat staring, but keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"So on that awkward note, guess what?" Gajeel said as he leaned forward putting his elbows on the table to support himself.

"What?" the short blue haired girl to his right asked.

"All of us guys that are here have been getting these weird notes in our lockers. They say things like 'If you do well on the upcoming test, you'll get a reward,' and 'Good luck on the test,' and just weird crap like that. We all studied and for the first time ever, well except for Jellal, and we all got passing grades. Ever since, we haven't gotten anything else." The entire time he was explaining this, the girls all sat listening intently while holding back laughter.

"That is quite strange," Erza stated as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, and the weirdest thing is, it's my childhood friend Aries that delivers them, but whenever I ask her she just says that she was asked to deliver them from a friend," Loke said frowning a bit, "and she won't tell us what friend she was doing a favor for. It's kind of upsetting," (I don't know I felt like Loke and Aries should have some history) Loke sat and stirred his drink a little unsettled.

"I'm sure it's for a good reason," Lucy reassuringly said as she patted his hand.

"Yeah I guess.." the boy muttered.

"Besides, these people said you would get a reward right? Maybe if you wait a little while they will give you it!" Levy commented while raising a pointed finger into the air.

"I suppose so..." Jellal muttered when he remembered one of the notes he had received had a small heart on the corner.

"Anyway, Juvia is sure whoever they are that they will live up to their promise!" Juvia said smiling and tilting her head.

"She's right, and if they don't, at least we got a good score on our test right?" Gray finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I just would like to know who had put the letters in our lockers," the black haired boy said as he leaned back, signaling that they should finish this conversation. As he leaned back, Lucy looked at her phone for the time.

"Crap! I'm going to be late! I gotta go! BYE!" and with that Lucy ran out of the coffee shop with her backpack.

* * *

**What might Lucy be late for?**

**When will the girls tell them about the letters?**

**Should I close out of all my chapters like this?**

**Please leave a review. Thanks for reading and Chow!**


	3. Chapter 3 New Revelation

**Hey guys, so I think this chapter is going to be a little longer than my other chapters cause I have been wanting to write this SO MUCH! For the past week. So I hope you like it, please leave a review and Chow!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail High**

* * *

_As Lucy ran at top speed out of the coffee shop, her friends sat at their table, shocked. Never had Lucy run out like that, however she did normally leave earlier than today. Natsu was the most surprised out of all of them, not only because she had knocked him to the floor in her rush, but also because he had seen something in her bag that caught his attention. He never would have guessed why she would have that in her bag though._

"Well... that was... sudden?" The pinkett said, after Lucy had run out on them.

"Yeah..." Levy replied, a little sad that she didn't know where her best friend was going.

"Wait, didn't she say she was going to be late? Maybe she has a job?" Erza stated, trying to remember if Lucy had ever mentioned anything about a job before.

"Yeah, that's right. And as far as I remember, she has never said anything about a job," Loke mentioned, as if he was reading Erza's mind.

"Maybe she's embarrassed cause she's working at a club or something," Gray said as he drank his ice coffee that Juvia always bought for him.

"No way! Luce would never do that!" Natsu yelled, thinking much higher of Lucy then the others, though he had no idea why.

"I'm with Natsu on this one, bunny girl is way to... how do I say this... _innocent_ to work at a club," Gajeel said, clearly having other thoughts that he could add but decided against it.

"Yeah, Lu-Chan would never do that! And besides, if she did wouldn't she have to wear scampy clothes? Lu-Chan would never do that! The most she will wear is a skirt and that's on a good day," Levy chimed in, trying to defend her close friend.

"I wouldn't put it past her if I were you," a certain raven haired boy continued, knowing it would only escalate from there. "But if you are so sure that it isn't something she would do, how about we put a little wager on that?"

* * *

_Lucy had been running ever since she left the shop. She had barely made it in time and ran into the small cafe._

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Clive! I got caught up with my friends," Lucy explained, making Gildarts Clive, the owner of the cafe, just smile as a response.

"It's fine, your not really late, in fact your 10 minutes early!" He laughed at her loss for words. She frantically looked from her watch to the clock realizing that she was, in fact, early. She would normally leave her friends right now instead of 10 minutes ago.

"Oh, wow!" The blonde exclaimed, then quickly ran to the back to prepare for work.

* * *

**Flashback the night before. Lucy's Apartment**

_"I have started to stay with my friends for a bit too long," Lucy laid in her bed, half awake, talking to herself. "If I start to stay any later, I'm going to be late for work. Oh! I got it!" Lucy stood up and marched over to where she kept her watch. She then proceeded to set it so it was ahead by 20 minutes. "May be a bit of an over kill, but it should get me to work, with enough extra time to let me warm up!" She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**Present time, at Coffee Shop**

"What do you mean bet?" Natsu was now intrigued, standing up from the floor and sitting where Lucy previously was.

"What I mean is, if you guys are so sure that Lucy wouldn't work at a place like that, then lets make a bet. If she does work at a club, then you have to dress up like your character from _Wizards VS Monsters _for a whole week!" Gray said, quite sure he would win.

"And what if you're wrong? Then what?" Natsu asked, practically saying that he was in.

"Then... you know what, you choose, it's not like you are gonna win anyway," the raven haired boy leaned back in his chair, linking his arms behind his head.

"Fine, if I win... you have to do me a favor, no matter how big it is, when I say that it's time!" Natsu smirked, knowing that Lucy would never work in such a nasty place.

"Deal!" Gray put his hand out for Natsu to shake, which he took then turned back to the rest of their group.

* * *

"Hello everyone! My name is Lucy and I will be entertaining you tonight!" Lucy spoke into the microphone that she always kept in her backpack so she wouldn't forget it when she went to work. "This first song was written by a great band called _Coldplay _and it's titled _Viva La Vida. _(A/N! I don't own this song, though it is my favorite. I would write my own songs for this if I didn't suck at writing so badly. Also, if you guys don't like having to read through lyrics, tell me in the comments and I won't do that anymore.)

Lucy brought her guitar up so both of her hands could reach where they needed to be. She had placed the microphone in the stand and began to strum the chords she knew so well.

**I used to rule, the world.**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word,**

**Now in the morning I sweep, alone.**

**Sweep the streets I used to own.**

Lucy loved this song. She felt a connection with it cause when she was little, she was always happy easily, all because of her mother.

**I used to roll, the dice.**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes.**

**Listen as the crowd would sing,**

**Now the old king is dead, long live the king.**

**One minute I held the key,**

**Next the walls were closed on me,**

**and I discovered that my castles stand,**

**Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand.**

Lucy would run up to her mother whenever she had a problem, and her mother would comfort her, and make her smile. Her mother was her world, and she loved her so much.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing.**

**Roman Calvary choirs are singing.**

**Be my mirror, my sword, and shield my, missionaries in a foreign feild.**

**For some reason I can't explain.**

**I know Saint Peters will call my name.**

**Never an honest word,**

**But that was when I ruled the world.**

Her mother passed away however due to an unknown illness. Little Lucy felt so lost and hurt that she didn't know what to do anymore.

**It was a wicked and wild wind.**

**Blew down the doors to let me in.**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums.**

**People couldn't believe, what I'd become.**

**Revolutionaries wait,**

**For my head on a silver plate.**

**I'm just a puppet on a lonely string.**

**Oh who would ever wanna be king.**

After the funeral, her father blocked her out, making her feel as if it were her fault. She had lost her world, her rock, and worst of all, her mother.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing.**

**Roman Calvary choirs are singing.**

**Be my mirror, my sword, and shield my, missionaries in a foreign feild.**

**For some reason I can't explain.**

**Once you go there was never,**

**Never an honest word,**

**But that was when I ruled the world.**

Lucy grew up practically on her own, besides some of the maids that kept her company. She learned to cook and took a large interest in reading, due to not much else to do.

**Oooaaao**

**Oooaaao**

**Oooaaao**

**Oooaaao**

As she approached 17 she was fed up with it. She couldn't stand getting blocked out or ignored anymore. So she ran away.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing.**

**Roman Calvary choirs are singing.**

**Be my mirror, my sword, and shield my, missionaries in a foreign feild.**

**For some reason I can't explain.**

**I know Saint Peters will call my name.**

**Never an honest word,**

**But that was when I ruled the world.**

She now lived in an apartment, alone. Not counting Natsu who would sneak into her house constantly and surprise her. She paid the rent with her job and loved the outside world much more than back at the Heartphillea Estate.

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

The audience cafe fell silent for a moment, before erupting with applause making Lucy blush. She hadn't even noticed that she had tears rolling down her face until after she had finished singing.

* * *

**Back at the Coffee Shop**

"Your bet seems like it would be pretty solid, if you hadn't forgotten one important detail," Levy said with her arms crossed and l feeling like she was going to face palm.

"And what would that be?" The pink haired boy asked, clearly confused.

"What if she doesn't have a job!" She practically shouted, making Gray and Natsu sit there for a moment, then slam their heads on the table.

"How could we have forgotten that!" Natsu asked, frustrated.

"Cause you're stupid?"

"Cause you don't think things through?"

"Because you jump to conclusions?" The others responded, making Natsu gain a large vain on his temple.

"Shut up!" He said then buried his face in his arms.

"Well they are correct," Jellal stepped in making Natsu ease a bit, knowing that him of all people wouldn't make fun of him.

"So how were we even going to figure out where she worked anyway?" Gray asked, making Natsu look at him like he was an idiot.

"Follow her when she left tomorrow, Ice-Brain," was all he responded before they were in an all out fight.

"Ash-Head!"

"Stripper!"

"Flame-Brain!"

"Ice-Princess!"

"Hot-Head!"

"Icicle!"

"Toaster-Oven!"

"Freeze-"

"Knock it off!" A furious red head shouted, getting the two to behave and sit down in their seats.

* * *

**What did you think of Lucy's Job?**

**Is she going to find out about the bet?**

**And when will they invite the boy's to their "Reward" that they were promised if they passed!?**

**Thank you for reading, one of the jokes in this was given to me from my editor, PshhAnonymous. Please leave a review and Chow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so late… I had a busy last week and I had almost finished this on Saturday, but then a good friend of mine helped me fix my laptop, which had been glitching whenever I got online, and in the process had to do a factory reset which resulted in me losing my chapter. *Sweat drop* So sorry about that! But I'll get this chapter out as soon as possible. If it is not out by Friday, spam my PM box with "STOP SLACKING!" please! I've really been slacking off lately also so that should help. Anyway, thank you for your continuing support and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Fairy Tail High! Chow!**

**Fairy Tail High**

_**At School the Next Day**_

_Lucy tried to sneak into first hour and hide in the back corner without being noticed by her friends. She was somewhat successful. No one noticed her, besides Natsu who had been waiting for her to arrive all morning. He even refrained from fighting with Gray. As soon as Lucy sat she pulled a book up to her face and tried to hide behind it._

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted happily as he walked over to the empty desk that sat next to hers.

The blonde thought for a moment before setting her book down and turning to her best friend. "Hi Natsu," she replied, trying to sound energetic, but failing and sounding extremely nervous. She did not want him to ask abou-

"So where did you run off to yesterday?" Her thoughts were cut off with the exact thing she didn't want to answer. "We all got pretty worried about you."

"Oh, you know… I had to be somewhere. Why were you so worried?" she questioned. In an attempt to make it so he couldn't ask about her job.

"You just ran out of the shop like a maniac. Of course we worried. Heck, I wanted to chase after you but decided that it was a bad idea. Where did you have to be?"

"Well… a place?" she tried once again. Only to be faced with complete failure.

"And that place _waaaaas_?"

"A place."

"Called?"

Lucy sighed, giving up on trying to hide it from him. "Work,"

Natsu grew wide eyed at the word. "Where?" he asked with a stern face, staring straight into Lucy's eyes making her blush a little.

"Why are you asking? It's not like it's any of your business anyway," she replied, making the boy only more curious, and worried.

"Because you're my best friend and I want you to be able to tell me anything. Please Luce?" she caved. Never was she able to resist those puppy eyes.

A sigh escaped her lips before she said, "'Gildarts, Munch and Brunch' I provide entertainment for them as a singer…" Her face turned darker as she said this. Natsu sighed in relief.

"Thank Mavis! Gray thought you were working at some sort of club doing who-knows-what, but I knew you were better than- Wait did you say singing!?" the pinkette finally caught on and turned to her with an excited expression.

"Umm, yes," she turned away, feeling extremely embarrassed about her job. She had loved to sing since second grade and always dreamed of making a career out of it one day.

"Luce! How come you didn't tell me sooner! I knew your voice was amazing!" he gave her a huge hug, practically suffocating her as he did. Her heart skipped a beat; she never knew Natsu was so warm. It was practically intoxicating.

"Um, thanks. But when have you heard me sing?" she questioned, in a bit of a daze while being filled with the comforting warmth.

"While you were in the shower, remember? It seemed as if that was the only place you ever sang. I'm so happy that you are able to put that beautiful voice out there!"

"Wait, which time?" She constantly found Natsu in her room after she took a shower. He lived right next to her apartment so it didn't surprise her that he was there. In fact, his house was directly next to hers and so they had set up a small walkway between windows so they could go visit the other easily. Natsu took advantage of that and went into her room practically every day. If it wasn't for the fact that his belongings were mostly at his house, he basically lived there. He would even sneak into her bed at night time a lot. Lucy didn't mind really. It was nice having her best friend around all the time, and the nice heat source nearby in the morning was quite comforting too, even though she would always fake freak-out to make it seem as if he wasn't supposed or allowed to do that, even though he never stopped. But she never had been so close to him, in such a tight embrace.

"Umm… All of them?" he answered trying to sound innocent.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"I know there are times I have taken a shower and you weren't there. How could you have heard me those times?" She normally would have been pissed, but currently she was drunk off Natsu's warmth, though she had no idea why.

"Umm, well Happy is in your room when I'm gone and he has a recorder on his collar that is turned on whenever I'm away. He likes to be under your bed so he sleeps there and I go over the recordings whenever I get home to make sure there were no robbers in my house while I was gone, but it works more for your house because he's always there instead. Anyway, it picks up on your voice while you're in the shower and I end up over hearing it when I go over the recording," he hugged her closer, waiting for the hit to the chest and scream in the face, but to his surprise, it never came.

"Oh, okay." She felt like she was about to black out. Natsu was her best friend, she trusted him the most, but this was the first time he had ever hugged her so intensely. She felt something start to burn in her chest. It felt much like when you take too big a swallow of a hot drink and it burns inside you, but this didn't hurt. It was welcoming, calming even.

"You're not mad?" Natsu was shocked. He had known what this burning feeling in his chest was for a long time. It only appeared when he was with Lucy. He had gone over it many times trying to figure out what it was and just last year he finally figured it out what it was. Love. He loved Lucy and he welcomed the feeling with open arms. He and Lucy had been friends since 1st grade and he understood her perfectly, even though he had just learned that hugging her reduced her anger.

"Why would I be mad? It's a safety precaution right?" She regained a bit of her composure and relaxed a little bit, snuggling her face into his chest a little more.

"Yeah of course!" Natsu blushed furiously at her actions. He had kept his feelings a secret for a long time. He still didn't understand what certain things he loved about Lucy. He knew he loved her strange personality and her beauty. He loved her "spunk," as he called it, and her relaxed expression whenever she was with him. He especially loved when she cuddled up to him unconsciously when he snuck into her bed. She was never as close as she was now, but she was close and he liked that. He looked at his watch only to see that what had felt like seconds with her ended up taking process over a span of 3 minutes. Ms. Strauss walked into class and Natsu and Lucy quickly broke apart and sat back down. Natsu blushing heatedly, and Lucy practically in a dream. As the boy looked around the room, he noticed the guys over on the opposite side of the room, looking at him and snickering. He was sure to get hell for this later.

Natsu pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled something down, then handed it to Lucy. She opened the letter to read what it said.

_**Pull out your phone. I don't want 2 waste paper.**_

She put a hand to her mouth to cushion the giggle that threatened to escape. She did as he instructed, hiding it behind her book, and him putting his in his lap.

_**Okay what's up? **_Lucy started the conversation.

_**When r u going 2 tell the others?**_

_**What do u mean?**_

_**Well aren't u going 2 tell them?**_

_**Of course I am… I just don't know when.**_

_**Wat about Friday at a party that is supposedly being thrown 4 me and the guys for passing a test?**_

_**What? Who would throw u guys a party? **_She had to fight with all her might not to laugh at his statement. It was her and the girls. She was a little surprised however when he had gotten his note so soon and handed it to her. _'Dang Aires is fast' _She pretended to read it like it was new to her.

_**I don't know but they r. I'm allowed 2 bring 1 guest along with me. Maybe u could tell the guys then and tell the girls later?**_

_**I guess. I mean if they all act the same way you did I don't think they'll think it's a stupid dream… But why would you want to bring me as your guest? Why not your **_**Girlfriend? **She texted causing him to glance up into her mocking face. She silently laughed.

_**U know I don't have 1, and ur my best friend so y not? And Luce! They r ur friends! They would never think ur dreams r stupid!**_

_**Okay, I guess I'll go and Well…**_

_**No! They never would! I mean come on, I knew that u had a pretty voice, and even though it is a dream kids have, the 1s who hold onto their dreams from when they were a child r the 1s who hold strong and have a better chance of accomplishing that goal!**_

_**Thanks Natsu. I suppose I could… How should I tell them though?**_

_**I think I have an Idea...**_

_**At The Coffee Shop (Later)**_

_Gray, Natsu, and oddly, Jellal, Gajeel, and Loke were all in the arcade huddled around Wizards VS Monsters and teasing the poor pinkette, while the girls sat in the coffee area, three of them with a second drink._

"So what was that during class today Loke #2?" Gray asked, pulling off a perfect combo, but missing as Natsu flew up into the air and retaliated with "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon," his favorite move.

"Hey! What's wrong with being me!?" Loke shouted, putting a hand to his chest and acting hurt.

"You're a player dude, we all know it," Gajeel stated, lightly hitting him upside the head.

"Anyway, what was that Dragneel? It was quite out of character for you," Jellal asked, wanting to know why his friend was like that.

"I don't know what you guys mean. It was just a hug between best friends. What's wrong with that?" Natsu threw his actual body to the side to try and dodge easier but failing and getting hit with Gray's "Ice-Make Lance."

"Hah! Take that!" Gray shouted, only to get hit with "Roar of the Fire Dragon" and going back into winning mode.

"Just a hug between friends? Then why were you bright red by the time you sat down?" Gajeel asked, waiting for the others.

"And the note," Jellal added.

"And texting her ALL DAY!" Loke finished.

"So what is going on between you two?" Gray finally got their point across, knowing the idiot of a high schooler would be confused by their hints.

"Nothing! Why are you guys so sure that I have feelings for her? I've told you I don't like her that way!" Natsu said clutching the joystick a little harder and hitting the buttons faster.

They all stood still at Natsu's sudden outburst. Well besides Gray who just opened his mouth in shock. Gajeel was the first to break the silence as he burst into a rage of laughter. The others joined in almost immediately afterward, leaving a very confused Natsu.

"We never said anything about liking her dude! You just confessed that you DO in fact like her!" Gray said, being the first to stop laughing, making Natsu freeze. A few seconds later the words "Game Over, UL Wins!" Natsu was still stunned at what he had admitted unconsciously.

"Come on lover-boy," Jellal said as he dragged Natsu into the coffee shop. He immediately snapped out of his shocked state as soon as he saw Lucy and regained his cool composure.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu shouted as he walked up and plopped down next to her, but as soon as he reached for her coffee, she slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Hi, here," Lucy shielded her drink and handed Natsu the extra one she had bought to make sure he wouldn't take hers. "Now you don't have to take mine."

"Awww, thanks Luce, you do care!" the boy replied, throwing and arm around her shoulders as a half hug, than taking a sip of the well made coffee.

"*cough cough* whipped *cough*" Gray fake choked on his coffee, making Natsu shoot him a glare before Lucy spoke, knocking him out of it.

"Of course I care! You always steal mine!" she pushed away slightly, much to the boy's disappointment. Natsu frowned and looked away, making Lucy feel a little bad about how she reacted.

"Well than I guess I won't help you then," he teased. He knew she knew exactly what he meant. He was helping her with her plan on Friday, three days from today, to tell the others about her job.

She sighed, "I guess I do want you to not be parched… but only a little." Natsu was happy to hear that she did, in fact, care for him. Weather it was in the way he cared for her or not.

"Awww, look at those two!" Gajeel mocked, making Lucy turn bright red, and Natsu pull her closer to protect her from Gajeel. Even though she was completely safe.

"Shut up and leave them alone," Jellal joked, making everyone at the table laugh. That is, besides Lucy and Natsu. The blonde was currently whispering something into Natsu's ear while the others were occupied.

"It's time, you still sure you want to come?" she said in a quiet voice. Natsu nodded as a response and then Lucy stood up.

"Alright Natsu, you ready?" she started the script that had been a plan to make it so it wasn't so suspicious that Natsu was coming with her.

"Yup!" He hopped up and they both exited the booth, but not before a suspicious Levy asked what they knew someone would.

"Where you going?"

"Natsu asked if I could tutor him a bit for the science test that he missed last week because he was in the principal's office. They are making him take it next week and he really needed the help," Lucy explained as Natsu fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun you two!" Levy shouted as they walked out the door.

Natsu took Lucy to his a black car with red streaks of fire painted across the bottom, making it so it looked on fire during the night. Natsu opened the door for Lucy and helped her in. He walked to his side and downed a small handful of "Motion Sickness Pills," then hopped in and started the car. They drove for about four minutes before pulling into the parking lot of "Gildarts. Munch and Brunch." Natsu didn't think the name fit because most of the food they served was dinner based and didn't have any snack themed items. The pinkette took a seat at a table right next to the stage and waited for Lucy to come out and perform.

_**Meanwhile Back at the Coffee Shop**_

"They aren't going to study are they?" Gray asked as soon as the door shut to the shop.

"Not at all. Natsu will either be too distracted by her, or she'll be too caught up with trying to find out what this 'new feeling' is that she told us about at lunch. Either way, it's pretty obvious they are in love with each other," Levy said, leaning back and sighing happily at her friends new found love.

"I wonder if they are even going to study? That could be a cover up for something…" Gajeel exclaimed, looking at Natsu who had just swallowed a handful of some random pills.

"Lucy wouldn't lie about that. There is no reason to. Besides, Natsu did miss the test last week. He tried to start a fight with sting… again," Erza said as she shook her head in her hands.

"Well, we can always bother them about it tomorrow," Juvia said, making some of them look at her with surprise for talking for the first time all night.

**Alright guys I think I'm gonna end it off there. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and I am sorry that this is so late. I actually am starting school tomorrow, or at least when I'm writing this it's tomorrow. I started school on Tuesday basically so IDK how much I'm going to be able to upload but I'm working out a type of schedule to work out when I can write and such. School takes priority sadly so I can't just drop everything now. Plus I am looking for a job to earn some money to buy some cosplays and such. So I will hopefully be able to keep writing as much as possible but I'll tell you guys if something comes up. Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review and Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5 I'M BACK!

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I have been extremely busy with school and stuck on the stick game… Sorry about not being able to continue that btw. But off of sad topics, this is my favorite story to write so I really hope you enjoy it. Well onto the story! Chow!

Fairy Tail High

"Hey guys!" Lucy walked out onto the stage with a large smile. "Great to see you all today! So, I am going to be singing a song by _We The Kings _called _Check Yes Juliet. _ I hope you all enjoy!"

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

Lucy smiled and looked at her best friend in the front row.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

She decided to have some fun tonight and spun around as she sang.

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_You and me_

Lucy gazed around the crowd, playfully pointing at some people as she continued to sing, making a certain pinkett jealous from the lack of attention.

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

'_She doesn't even need to sneak out to go see me!'_ Natsu thought, grinning at the blonde on stage.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be,_

_You and me_

Natsu was gone now, he kept smiling, but he was off in his own world smiling at his childhood friend/crush.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

Lucy was now pointing at Natsu, who seemed to just keep sitting there with a sweet smile on his face. For some reason she felt a little disappointed that she didn't get a reaction from him, but she quickly forgot about it, enveloping herself in the song.

_Run baby run,_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

"Thank you all for listening! I hope you enjoyed!" Lucy said once the applause died down. The only one that didn't clap was Natsu, who was too busy gawking at her amazing talent. Or at least that's what she thought/hoped he was doing.

_After the concert, Lucy came over to where Natsu was sitting, with a towel and a bottle of water. Natsu was still sitting with his mouth hung open._

"Hey, Natsu!" The blonde exclaimed as she sat next to him. "What'd you think?"

The pinkette swallowed hard, trying to moisten his now desert of a throat, before replying. "It was amazing Luce! Much better than hearing you through a door or a speaker! You rock!" Lucy giggled a bit, turning a light pink due to his flattery.

"Thanks! I've worked here for maybe... six months now?" The singer put a finger up to her chin thinking.

"What!" Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. "How could you not tell me something THIS BIG, for six months!" Lucy scratched the back of her neck.

"Well you see… I really planned on never telling you…" she looked up from what had suddenly been a very mesmerizing floor, into her best friends dark onyx eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about something that obviously meant a lot to you Lushy?" Natsu slurred, trying to get Lucy to explain.

"Well… I didn't know what your reaction would be and I didn't think it was necessary-"

"Of course it wasn't necessary, it is just something I would want to know and something that you would want to tell me… or at least I thought you would…" Natsu stared at the floor out of sadness, also trying to aggravate Lucy, which surprisingly worked.

"Well I'm telling you now aren't I? And if you were so curious, you could have just ran home and checked my house. It's not that hard!" The blonde was furious. She glared at the pinkette with a small amount of hatred, but also humor as she realized how silly her reaction was.

Suddenly she smiled. It was nice to have someone to share her secret with.

Hey guys. I'm sorry this is:

A: So late and

B: So short.

School started and I barely have any time to write what with the homework, the chores and being Glee club president which is extremely stressful but fun. So all in all, it may take a long time for me to update my stories. Along with this however, I am hoping to do my writing during the weekends and night times, so hopefully, I will have another chapter of "The Stick Game" out to you guys by tomorrow. Sorry again for the late updates but hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things soon. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and Chow!


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbacks and FOOD!

**Heyo guys! I'm back! So basically I am sick, so I have a lot of time to write, so I am HOPING to update all my stories this week. Also, in this chapter there is a flash back that will make itself necessary in the future. Along with that, there is also that just it just kinda shows how Natsu and Lucy met and all in this story. SO! Here we go, the next chapter of Fairy Tail High, enjoy!**

Fairy Tail High

_Later That Day_

"Hey Luce!" Natsu shouted, climbing in through her window.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy shouted from the kitchen, well aware of his routine of coming over for dinner every night.

"What we got to eat today?" The pinkette asked impatiently, coming up looking into the boiling pot of pasta.

"Spaghetti with meat sauce, I thought why not just go easy today," she responded, stealing a glance at the hungry boy behind her.

"Yay! Will it be spicy?" He asked, trying to irritate the blonde, but failing miserably.

"Yes it will. Some how, over our many years of knowing each other, I have figured out how to make any food spicy," the blonde replied jokingly.

"You know you could have just added hot sauce to all the food, rather then changing the recipe to every meal we eat?" Natsu joked, earning a shocked face from the blonde.

"You told me you were allergic to hot sauce!" She shouted, earning a huge smile from the boy, followed by him falling on the ground laughing.

"You actually believed that! I can't believe it!" The pinkette gasped through laughs. This earned him a cup of freezing cold water dumped on his head, and an infuriated brown eyed beauty standing above him.

"You bastard! I spent hours on each meal for _**years **_because of that!" She shouted at him, turning her back and muttering something about having more money for rent. Natsu took this as his chance. He picked her up, ran out of the room, and threw her on her bed. Then ran back into the kitchen and stole a spoonful of the sauce.

"Natsu! I'm going to kill you!" The infuriated blonde shouted from the other room. However, when she came in she was greeted by something she wasn't expecting.

"Let's eat! That stuff is delicious!" He asked, onyx eyes staring at her pleadingly. What was laid out before her, was her best friend, sitting politely at her table. Napkin folded in his lap and all.

"U-um… Yeah! Sure! Let's eat!" She quickly dished them up plates and brought them to the table.

_**Flashback**_

_Natsu sat in the corner of his 3__rd__ grade classroom. A kid out at recess had been making fun of Lissana for tripping, so Natsu, being her only friend, went and punched the other kid in the face. Of course, Natsu was the one that got in trouble, and was sent to the corner to think about what he had done._

"Lissana, go play. I'll be fine," Natsu said, trying to keep a low voice.

"But it's my fault your in the corner, so I'm going to sit with you!" A little Lissana argued, crossing her arms and slumping into the corner with the young boy.

"No! You are leaving tomorrow. Go have fun on your last day here rather than getting in trouble and being forced to go sit in a corner too!" The pinkette pleaded, glancing worriedly at the person on duty.

Lissana was going on a very important trip with her parents later that day, and would not be coming back for another 3 months. Natsu had herd something about it being ranked S, which he figured was extremely important.

"Well, I don't want to spend my last day here without my friend, so I'm not budging!" She demanded, in which Natsu knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"Fine. Recess should be over soon anywa-"

_**RIIIIIIIING**_

"Like I said. Come on, let's go," he said, before hopping up and helping his friend up with him.

That was the last time he had seen Lissana. On the plane flight for her parents job, there was a terrible accident. Many were injured, but only three died. Lissana and her parents. Lissanas body was never found, unlike her parents, in which her brother, Elfman, and her sister, Mirajane, wished wasn't found just like hers.

_**Reality**_

"Thanks Luce! That was delicious!" Natsu said, smiling at his blonde friend.

"No problem Natsu. But I'm curious about something."

"What up?"

"Since when did you learn manners!" She squealed, earning a satisfied chuckle from the normally ill-mannered boy across the table.

"I've always known them. Just don't use them often," he stated, letting the girl across the table heave a sigh of relief.

"For a second there I thought someone stole your look and became your imposter," she giggled, making the boy across from her turn a crimson red. He drank his remaining water trying to ease the burning in his face, which only got worse as soon as he realized that she was laughing uncontrollably.

"_Luce, why do you have to be so cute," _he thought, sighing inwardly at the realization that any guy would kill to have this chance. To be alone, in a house, with a girl as pretty as Lucy, and have her all to themselves for a while. Natsu loved to have this precious time with her. Always worried that it would slip away if he didn't protect her.

_**Flashback**_

_Weeks went by, and Natsu still hadn't gotten over his friends death. During this whole time, he was bullied for being a crybaby, wimp, and all in all weak. That was until about two months had gone by._

"Class, I would like for you to meet out new student. Lucy Heartfillia," the teacher announced, and as if it was rehearsed, a small, blonde haired girl walked into the room and stood in front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Lucy. I hope we can all get along!" Her cheerful voice rang through the class room. The boys stared in awe at the cute girl in the front of the class room (besides Natsu), while the girls chattered happily at a hopefully new friend.

"Lucy, you can have a seat next to the boy in the back of the room named Natsu," the teacher exclaimed, pointing at the boy with his head in his arms, staring at his desk. The little girl happily skipped over and took a seat next to him beside the window in the back of the room.

"Hi! My name is Lucy. You're Natsu, right?" She questioned, trying to get the boy next to her to raise his head so she could see what he looked like. As he raised his head, she could see red around his eyes, and a tear trickle down his cheek. He slowly nodded his head, not expecting someone to talk to him as an equal.

"Well it's nice to meet you Natsu. I hope we can be friends!" The girl cheered, making a slight smile show on his face.

"It's nice to meet you too Luigi," he exclaimed.

"My names Lucy," she sighed, making him chuckle.

"Sorry, Luce," he glanced at her, to see a shocked face on her. "What!? Did I say something wrong!" The boy began to freak out.

"Natsu Dragneel! Quite!" The teacher shouted from the front of the class, making Lucy laugh.

"Sorry, no you didn't to anything wrong. Just no one has ever given me a nick-name before," she explained, making the boy sigh out of relief.

"Okay, is that okay?" The pinkette asked, still a little worried he did something wrong.

"Yes! Definitely!" Happily she smiled at him and then turned her head towards the board and started to pay attention to what the teacher was teaching.

After a little bit of time, a note was passed to little Lucy's desk. She opened it and read what it said, which was only 5 words.

_Stay away from the wimp._

Reading over this, she couldn't believe her eyes. Natsu had gone back to quietly whimpering in his arms after having a moment to forget about Lissana.

A loud _**Bang! **_was herd throughout the class and all eyes fell upon the new girl in the back, stand with the paper in her hand which had just been hit upon her desk.

"Who wrote this!" She shouted, terrifying her fellow class mates. She held up the paper, and glared at the class.

"Ms. Heatfillia, sit down this instan-"

"No!" The little girl marched up to the teacher and handed her the note, before turning back to her class. "Who wrote that note! And what right do you have to be calling him a wimp!" Practically glaring daggers at her class, she demanded to know who the culprit was.

"Luce?" She herd a faint voice in the back of the class question what she was doing.

"Hold on for just a minute Natsu. Tell me who did this or else I wi-"

"Lucy, I recognize this hand writing. Jill, come up here, Ms. Heartfillia, I expect next time for you to handle the situation a little bit better," the teacher attempted.

"Oh, if there is a next time, class won't be the only thing that's obstructed," the little girl spat, then marched off to her seat, the class gawking at there new student.

"Did you really just do that for me?" Natsu asked, smiling at his friend for what she had done for him.

"If I didn't, what type of friend would I be?" She said smiling at the boy, and for the first time in a long time, Natsu felt like he belonged.

**Hey guys! Happy I got this done before I got back in school. So, what do you guys think? This was more of a flash back chapter, but it's necessary for the future so I hope you liked it. **

_**Anime Spoiler:**_

**Omg I'm in tears right now. I just watched the new episode (Beacon of Rebellion) and now I'm so sad! Loke is my Wifu, and to have him just forget like that!? :'( And Virgo and all the others!? What is going on! I am so so so so sad right now! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I mean I think I get what they mean, but Loke seems to remember something and it seems like he's the only one. Not counting the fact that they all remember at least Lucy's name. But why do they want perfect freedom? If they wanted out of there contracts all they needed to do was talk to Lucy, but instead, they throw hissy fits? It doesn't make sense! I am probably going to catch up to this point in the mange ASAP so I can read ahead and find out what's going on. That may take a while though cause I'm only at the part where they just finished the Duke Everloo mission but who knows? I once pulled an all nighter on a school night reading Divergent. Okay I'm just rambling now but still! If you've seen this episode, please send me a PM so I can have someone to talk to about it! I don't have any friends who are at the same point as me. They are all either just watching what's on Netflix, or they aren't even at Edolas yet. So please! If you keep up with it vividly like I do, message me! I'm gonna be doing these Anime Spoiler things spread out through my stories so if you wanna read more of my rambles on recent episodes, that's where they will be. **


End file.
